


"Hush. Just Look Pretty."

by Arcanista



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Just Gals Bein' Pals, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, No Lesbo, No The Lingerie Is Not In Period, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Squirting, Tea Parties, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanista/pseuds/Arcanista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to this Kinkmeme prompt:<br/>"So, if you listen to the advisors' messengers, you learn that Josephine invites Leliana and Cullen to weekly tea parties, which Cullen always skips out on. I saw someone on tumblr suggest that they were actually boozy bitchfest tea parties, and when Cullen finally can't avoid one week, he discovers what he's been missing.</p>
<p>I want the smut version of this. Josephine and Leliana have wild, loud, messy sex, and they've been inviting Cullen to a threesome every week. He finally can't get out of the invitation and discovers what he's been missing.</p>
<p>Bonus for fem dom, strap ons, squirting, and multiple orgasms for everyone.</p>
<p>Only squicks are bathroom play. Any background ships welcome."</p>
<p>Exactly what it says on the tin, with bonus Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hush. Just Look Pretty."

_Dear Randy Dowager,_   
_I never thought it could happen to me, but..._

* * *

It was a perfectly routine report. But it was with the Iron Bull, which meant it would take forever for Cullen to get his desk back in order. The Qunari was detailing the Chargers' activities with his usual precision detail, but he was tilting the chair he'd pulled up onto its back legs, apparently solely for the purposes of putting his feet up on Cullen's desk.

He wasn't the only one to do this, of course, so Cullen had long since gotten in the habit of making sure the front half of the desk was generally clear. Iron Bull, however, had very large legs, and very large feet, and one heel was denting a stack of papers this very second. _Denting_! But Cullen had endured far worse than this, and sat through the report, grinding his teeth.

"Hey Cullen," said the Bull, as he wound down the report. "You seem awfully tense lately. Everything all right?" He slowly lowered his chair back to the ground. "You know I'm here for you, buddy."

"Oh, I'm fine," said Cullen, then rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just, Evelyn's just been away a long time. I'm sure she's fine, but I feel better when she's not so... far away. It's nothing I can't deal with. I appreciate the thought, however."

The Bull shrugged. "Well, if you say so. I ought to get back, though. Promised the new serving girl I wouldn't keep her waiting too long." He exaggeratedly winked his one good eye, then pulled his feet down off the desk. But his boot caught on the corner of a stack of books, and the whole pile tumbled onto the floor.

"Ah, shit, sorry, Cullen," the Bull said before Cullen could get up. "It's my fault; let me get that for you." Bull got up to retrieve the books, even sorting them back into their original order. Just as he put them back on the desk, though, a rosy slip of paper fluttered to the ground. "What's this?" the Bull asked, picking it up. "Love letter from your girl?"

"What?" Cullen leaned forward. "Oh, no," he said. "No, it's from Josephine. It's an invitation to a tea party. You can just put that into the trash. I've been meaning to throw it out."

Cullen had never seen the Bull's eye go so wide. "You're shitting me," he said. "You. _You_  get invited to those tea parties."

"Oh, every week," said Cullen, organizing his pencils. "It's just a tea party. If there were anything important going on, they'd send a messenger. Besides, they sound _dreadfully_  dull. Whenever Evelyn comes back from them, she's so bored she just falls right asleep."

The Iron Bull slammed his palm into his forehead. "I've been trying for months to get one. Just _one_  invitation to one of those parties, and it turns out you've been getting them all this time, and _you're not going_?"

"What's the big deal?" asked Cullen. There. Now they were perfectly sorted by size and point sharpness. "I didn't think you liked tea."

"You don't know what's going on at those tea parties. You really, really don't?"

"They... drink tea?"

So the Bull sat back down in his chair and told him.

Now Cullen's eyes went wide. He shook his head harder at every successive sentence that passed the Bull's lips. "No," said Cullen. "No. This is ridiculous. That does not _actually_  happen. Nobody _actually_  does that. And you're accusing the Inquisitor of being a party to this too? No, you're playing a joke on me."

The Iron Bull tilted his chair back further, and shrugged his massive shoulders. "You tell me. You're the one with the invitation."

* * *

The only reason Cullen even considered showing up was to prove Iron Bull wrong. And so he found himself at the door of Josephine's apartments, holding the little pink invitation in his hand. The was a guard on the door; not one of his people, but one of Leliana's by the look. She took one look at the invitation and snickered. "Glad to see you're finally joining in, Commander."

The lecherous look she gave Cullen made him blush all the way back to his ears. Could it possibly be true...? No. No, of course not. It's just an elaborate practical joke.

The guard let him by, into Josephine's sitting room. He'd never had occasion to be in here before, and he wasn't quite sure what he expected. Still, it seemed ordinary enough. There was the glass-fronted cabinet that held a number of knick-knacks (dolls?) and bright windows with cheery curtains. Otherwise, she had several chaise longues laid out in a circle around a low, round table, and a big wooden chest sitting behind one of the chaises.

Everything looked perfectly ordinary, really. There was a fine silver tea service, and a tiered tray covered with a number of dainties. The two women were reclining on their own chaises on opposite sides of the table. See? Everything was perfectly innocent. "Good afternoon, ladies," he said. "Is it all right if I join you?"

"Oh, of course it is," said Leliana, smiling widely. She was dressed casually today, in a modest lilac dress. Full sleeves, high neck, definitely not the sort of thing you'd wear to a... a... no, Cullen was not even thinking of it. "We're so glad you finally decided to put in an appearance. Pour the commander a cup of tea, would you, Josie?"

"Please, do sit down," said Josephine, sitting up and reaching for the teapot. "How do you take your tea? With sugar, certainly." She started pouring before Cullen even had a chance to respond. He took the teacup and sat down on a chaise, upright and awkward.

"Goodness, Commander," said Leliana, raising her fingers to stifle a giggle. "You must be dreadfully hot in that cloak of yours. Please tell me you did not wear your armour underneath it. You look so uncomfortable as it is."

"Errh... no?" Cullen said. Come on, it was perfectly reasonable for her to say such a thing. He _must_  look terribly uncomfortable, but he _liked_  his cloak. "I didn't wear armour, I mean." He took a sip of tea. Better tea than he usually got, as it happened. "But please, ladies, don't let me interrupt your conversation." He _knew_  Iron Bull had just been putting one over on him. It was a perfectly ordinary tea party; just ladies being ladies.

Josephine glanced to Cullen, a pinkish tinge warming her cheeks. Then back to Leliana. "Well, as I was saying," she said. "These chocolates that Dorian's magister friend sent are absolutely wonderful, but I'm afraid I only have the one left. I thought perhaps to share at least one with you, but I simply cannot give this last little jewel up."

Leliana pouted just so. "Come now, Josie. Not even a single bite? You _must_." She crooked a finger at Josephine, beckoning her over. Well, apparently those chocolates had been to die for, according to what Josephine had said around the War Table. It would only make sense that Leliana would want to try at least _one_.

Cullen watched as Josephine rose and picked up a tiny square chocolate from the tray. She walked around the table and took the chocolate halfway between her lips. All right, so she was going to bite it in half so they could share. A little odd, but the two of them were close. There was still nothing terribly untoward about any of this.

When Josephine reached Leliana's chaise, Leliana reached up pull Josephine's head down to her level. Leliana leaned her head in and pressed her lips around the chocolate-- and right up against Josephine's mouth. No. No, Leliana was absolutely, positively not kissing Josephine, open-mouthed, with tongue, melting the chocolate in both their mouths. Josephine's hand was in no way upon Leliana's bottom, and Leliana had _certainly_  not started undoing the sash that was tied tightly around Josephine's hips.

No. This was ridiculous.

* * *

Was there a way to pinch himself subtly? Surely there must be. Cullen did his very best not to stare as Josephine kept kissing Leliana, draped across the older woman's lap. Andraste preserve him, where was he supposed to put his _eyes_? He settled on his tea, looking right into the bottom of the cup and hoping his blush would die down.

But he slurped too loudly and too deeply, and the sounds of kissing stopped. "My goodness!" said Leliana. "Josie, the Commander really is far too over-dressed for this. Be a dear and help him out of his cloak." Cullen snapped his head up and looked at the pair of them. Josephine's overdress was halfway undone, though Leliana looked perfectly poised beyond some mussed hair. So far.

"Of course, Leliana," said Josephine, and slipped off of her lap. "Commander, you must relax and enjoy yourself. Your work is just as stressful as any of ours, and there's nothing wrong with a little fun, is there?" Josephine delicately slipped the teacup and saucer from Cullen's slack fingers.

And now Josephine's bosom was inches from Cullen's face as she leaned closer, fingers reaching down to unwrap the cloak. "There isn't, but... this _is_  a joke. Isn't it?" Maker's breath, the blue fabric of her dress was coming loose and rubbing against his cheek, and she was, was she _sensually_  guiding his arms free of his cloak? "Or a dream. Yes, this is absolutely a dream."

"If this is a dream, then, Commander," said Leliana. Josephine tossed Cullen's heavy cloak aside and moved aside. "Perhaps you should act as if you were dreaming? Don't just sit there like a lump. What in the world would the Inquisitor think?" Josephine's fingers moved, starting to tug his shirt free.

Leliana rose, reaching behind her back to undo her dress. A single swing of her hips, and it fell to the ground. Underneath that modest dress... underneath it... Cullen made a squeak. All right. Just pretend it's all a dream. Just pretend it's all a dream. But never even in his dreams had Cullen dared to think of Leliana corseted tightly in butter-soft black leather, glittery beading around the waist. Not a garter belt, not a pair of leather panties, not the sheerest stockings he'd ever seen in his life. "Yes. A dream," echoed Cullen hoarsely. "I should... just go with it? I suppose?"

"By all means," said Leliana, then waved at Cullen. "Now, you must not leave poor Josephine out in the cold like that. She's been _beside_  herself, just _hoping_  one day you would take up our invitation. Ooh, I probably owe you a punishment for that. But first things first! Strip, the both of you!" She crooked her finger imperiously then moved toward the wooden chest.

"You heard the lady," Josephine giggled into Cullen's ear. She pulled Cullen's shirt up over his head, and played her fingers up his chest. "My goodness! And the Inquisitor gets this to keep? I am positively green with envy."

Right. Go with it. There were worse dreams he could be having, right? So long as the _real_  Leliana never found out. All right, what would the Bull do? Oh, Maker, no, don't think of that. Cullen reached around Josephine, looking for any ties or buttons on her overdress. He vaguely heard the thump of Leliana dropping something on a chaise, but far nearer, Josephine giggled at his scrabbling fingers, but Cullen found himself growing more frustrated by the second. Maker, how _did_  you get this undone? His efforts were halted with a sharp strike across his fingers.

"Goodness!" said Leliana, now standing over the pair of them. In her hand dangled a short, black leather strap split down the middle. She rapped him across the knuckles with it again, and he yelped, jerking his fingers away from Josephine's dress. "Have you never undressed a woman before? And you, Josie!" Leliana shook her head, waggling the strap at her. "I swear, you are as bad as he is today. Well, if I must get that dress off of you, then Cullen, _hurry up_  and finish undressing, then bend right over that there. Lift your bottom up for us! We have dimples to count."

Cullen's boots were in two different directions around the room and his trousers around his ankles when the exact words sunk in. "Lift up my... bottom?" Oh, there was the blush again. Or was that just because he was in his smalls in front of, oh, sweet Andraste, was _that_  what Josephine wore under those ruffled dresses? He didn't even have the words for it; it was black lace and frills and tiny bows and _Maker_ , the whole thing was entirely translucent. Cullen swallowed hard, and did what he was told, bending over the chaise, lifting his back end up. It gave him the angle to see Josephine kiss just above the top of Leliana's corset, right between her breasts.

"Hush," said Leliana as she stepped out of his field of view. "Just look pretty." Josephine rose to stand next to Cullen. Goosebumps rose on his flesh as she curled her fingers around the fabric of his smallclothes, and then tug them right down, leaving them stretched between his thighs. His cheeks grew hotter still as he felt Josephine's fingers on his bare skin. Please, let them not notice his growing stiffness. Please, let them notice. Josephine and Leliana of all people looking at him like that... but then, Josephine and Leliana _looking_  at him like that.

Josephine's fingers found a few spots on his bottom. "Oh! She was telling the truth, Leliana! Dimples, here and here." And then her fingers were gone, replaced by lips. Oh, no, he was well and stiff now, pressing against the edge of the divan. Josephine sighs, breath hot on his pebbled skin. "It is most cruel of you to have hidden from us for so long, Commander." Fingers reached for his cock, gave it a few fond strokes until it fully perked up.

Something wooden poked Cullen in the backside. He lifted up onto his elbows and looked behind him. He swallowed, hard. He _almost_  didn't notice the wide leather paddle in Leliana's hand, because the large wooden, the large wooden... Maker's breath, he was an adult, he could _think_  these words, the large wooden phallus that Leliana had strapped on commanded his attention instead. His jaw dropped about as far as it could, and just hung there. How was it so _detailed_? There were even tiny veins traced out onto the surface.

Leliana giggled. "No, not _you_ ," she said. "But Josie, Josie, you took _far_  too long to get undressed today. You know how we apologize for things like that at these parties, don't you? On your knees, and show me what you would do if this were real. But Cullen? Cullen, well, since this is your first time... and since you've ignored _so_  many invitations..." She trailed off, which made a shiver run up Cullen's spine that only intensified when Josephine slipped away.

Josephine slipped down onto her knees, her back pressed against Cullen's legs. He squirmed, looking back a little more. Josephine had curled her hand around the base of Leliana's... implement, and closed her lips around it. She slurped at it wetly, head bobbing up and down its length.

Then Leliana raised up the paddle, smiling devilishly down at Cullen. "Are you ready?" she asked him. _Just go with it_. He nodded. Leliana brought the paddle down onto his bottom, snapping her wrist. A sharp _crack!_  drowned out the sound of Josephine's slurping, and then so did Cullen's yelp. He writhed up his back from the shock of it, feet kicking up just an inch or two. Then she brought it down again, and again, and Cullen stopped trying to watch. He just lowered his head, gasping, making high-pitched little shrieks at the unfmiliar sensation.

He lost count of how many times she did it before she stoppped, but his bottom was just flooded with a tingly heat. He was still breathing hard when Leliana said, "Enough of that, then, Josie! Come and look at how _pink_  it's gotten."

The wet sounds stopped, and Cullen vaguely heard something like unbuckling that followed. "Oh my!" exclaimed Josephine. "It's adorable!" _Someone's_  fingers ran over his skin, and a definite, _urgent_  need in his cock made itself very clear. Cullen lifted up on his elbows to twist around and look back. He gasped at the sight of Josephine, hair starting to come undone, looking over his backside so thoroughly, so _delightedly_. And then there was Leliana... at some point she'd slipped her panties off entirely, then done her garters back up. SHe'd taken off the... the phallus, too, but was holding it one hand loosely.

Leliana gave him a wicked grin, then reached around Josephine, fingers seizing delicately on his straining erection. "Oh, dear. I suppose it would be _cruel_  to let this go un-tended to. I'll let you touch it, Commander, but you _must_  do something for me, first."

Cullen gasped, then groaned. Josephine's fingers didn't stop on his pinkened bottom, either. "Yes!" he managed to say. "Yes, please, I'll do anything you ask, Leliana. If you'd just let me..." He pushed forward just a tiny bit at the hips, further into Leliana's hand.

"Wonderful," said Leliana, then pulled him up by the shoulders, off the chaise. Josephine removed her hands from Cullen's body, and instead put them at the small of Leliana's back. The two started kissing as Leliana pushed Cullen down onto his knees. "The Inquisitor tells me you're _very_  good at this part. Do not disappoint me, or she will certainly hear of it. And you may touch, if it does not disturb the workings of your tongue."

Leliana took her hands away from Cullen's shoulders, and pulled Josephine's panties aside, far enough for her to press the, the toy up into her, just inches from his cheek. Well, she was right in that he did know this part well. Cullen leaned in, and Leliana parted her legs some to give her more room. Josephine let out a sweet gasp just as Cullen reached with his tongue, rubbing it up the tight wet line of Leliana's slit. Only once he was sure he had a good angle did he start stroking vigorously up the length of his cock.

Josephine and Leliana kissed each other sloppily, making alternate moans at the work of the toy and Cullen's tongue, and even Cullen too grunted and groaned as he worked with his hand, rubbed Leliana's clit with his upper lip. He came first, letting loose a wet splatter onto the ground between Leliana's feet.

That was when the Inquisitor arrived.

* * *

The door burst right open and there she was. "I'm sorry I'm late!" said the Inquisitor, coming in at practically a run. She was still dressed in her traveling clothes, and her thick dark hair was still tightly restrained in a bun at the base of her neck. "I was worried I wouldn't make i-oh!"

Cullen jerked his head away from Leliana long enough to gawk. "Evelyn! I can ex--" but Leliana shoved his head back in with an insistent hand. He flicked his eyes up at her, then over to the Inquisitor.

"I told you to hush," said Leliana, swatting the back of Cullen's head. He obediently resumed licking, though his cheeks grew hotter and hotter as he stared at his lady-love. This wasn't a dream, this was some horrible nightmare. Being _caught_? Leliana keeps talking. "What a lovely surprise, Evelyn. If I had known you were going to make it, I would have saved punishing the commander until you arrived."

Evelyn put her hands on her hips, looking right down her nose at Cullen. His tongue quavered, buried deep inside Leliana still. "Cullen! How could you do this to me?" Oh, no. It was all over. "You finally, _finally_  decide to accept the invitation, and you come _without me_!"

"Mmphlemmph," Cullen said, more or less. It was Josephine, this time, who reached down to swat the back of his head. She moaned louder as Leliana slightly shifted the toy, her elbow nearly rubbing through Cullen's hair.

A long, long moment passed before Evelyn started taking her coat off. "Well, tell me what you did to him, Leliana. After all, we don't want to overdo things, do we?" Underneath, she was dressed in dark grey, the better to hide stains from the road and hard riding. Cullen managed to turn one eye toward her without halting his work. He turned his head enough to rub his lip on Leliana's clit enough to make her gasp aloud.

Leliana grasped Cullen's head a little more firmly, shifting to better ride and grind on his tongue. "I took a paddle to him. It is truly a shame that you missed it; most of the red has faded, but perhaps you might find a lovely blush yet? How are you doing, Josie?"

Josephine was thoroughly absorbed in grinding back against Leliana's work with the toy. Her back arched, and she gasped, "Oh! Just a little more, please! It's good to see you, Inquisitor!" She leaned in to kiss Leliana a few more times, shamelessly enough that Cullen found himself blushing on her behalf.

But it was Evelyn's dark fingers that made his tongue and heart leap in time with one another. She had bent down to stroke over his still-aching backside, the touch familiar even in this absurdly strange situation. "You've done such a lovely job here, Leliana," she said. "I'll need to think of something else to do here. Ah, but I should let you enjoy yourself. I'm so overdressed yet." Her hands withdrew, and she stayed out of Cullen's sight.

Leliana slipped forward further onto Cullen's tongue, very nearly mashing his nose into her clit. Josephine rode harder still on the toy, and the two women gasped in unison, their moans wrapping around each other into a perfect harmony.

"Show-offs," said Evelyn, while Leliana finally stepped away from Cullen's mouth, withdrew the toy from Josephine with a slick wet noise. Cullen was able to look at her now, as she walked over to the box behind the chaise. Unlike the others, she was entirely nude, now that she tossed aside her practical underthings. "Well, I have just the trick for my wayward lover, I think. Shall I fetch anything for you two while I'm here?"

"Ooh, yes," said Josephine. "I should do something nice for Leliana. How about that lovely metal piece? The one with the ends. Do you know which I mean?"

Evelyn bent over to dig around for whatever it was Josephine meant. Cullen sat back on his heels, trying to ignore his stinging bottom, and caught his breath. Dear Maker, what did Evelyn have in store for him? She didn't seem _angry_ , no, but she certainly seemed to have something in mind. And that seemed ominous.

"Shall I sit down for this?" asked Leliana, moving to drape herself across a chaise. She reached a hand up, taking a long, curved bit of metal with two very bulbous ends from Evelyn, and passed that off to Josephine. Cullen had never see anything like that in his life-- how was _that_  supposed to be used for...?

Cullen's wondering was cut short; right then Evelyn emerged from behind the chaise. A white leather harness stood out boldly on her dark hip, and in front, yes, just like Leliana wore, another of those polished wooden... toys. Well, no, it wouldn't be the first time she had used such a... a thing, on him. But did she really mean to, here, in front of both Leliana and Josephine?

Evelyn sauntered over toward him, scooping up a bottle from the table. "Well, I think we both know what you're in for, don't you? Go on, bend over that. We want our friends to have a lovely view, don't we? And I want to see what Josephine is up to." She gestured to another of the chaises, and turned the bottle over her hand. She ran her hands down over the toy, and it came away slick and shiny.

"Wh--at, here? In front of...?" Cullen sputtered, but he rose to head where Evelyn indicated all the same. He knew how this would go by now. And, all right, fine, maybe it was a _little_  exciting. But so embarrassing! He blushed harder than he ever had before in his life as he bent over for her.

It was Josephine who giggled loudest, and slid up to sit with Leliana, who was parting her legs widely. Josephine slipped one round end of the metal toy up inside Leliana, and says, "Yes, please, of course! We've all heard so much of-- oh, Evelyn, should I not share that?"

Cullen buried his face in his hands. He didn't know what was worse, the blushing or the fact that he was _definitely_  hard again. Andraste preserve him, but he _was_  enjoying himself, it was just so, so-- ah! He felt Evelyn's fingers working the oil up his-- bottom, and a squirm ran up his spine.

"Hey, hey," said Evelyn, tugging his head up by the hair. "It's rude not to watch at a tea party." The tip of the toy probed at Cullen's opening, and his breath caught. Despite himself, he looked at Josephine and Leliana-- the way Josephine was working the curve of that metal toy into Leliana, could that possible be that good? She was moving it so vigorously, almost ramming it up inside her-- well, but Leliana seemed to like it an awful lot. She was moaning and gasping, one hand pressing to her breast through her corset.

And then, right while Cullen was distracted, _that_  was when Evelyn thrust right up into him. He gasped out with surprise, loud and breathy. They'd only done this a couple times before, so he really wasn't used to the sensation. But it was big and hard, and Evelyn's hands were running up his back. She started thrusting, quickly right from the start. Oh, Maker, somehow having Leliana and Josephine both staring at him made it _even better_.

Josephine worked the metal toy vigorously up inside Leliana, in a repetitive, curving motion. Leliana gasped harder with each thrust, her back arching tighter, hips pressing upward. Then Evelyn gave Cullen's bottom a firm swat, making him yelp up at her. He braced on his elbows, straining back into her motions, back tensing as she deftly angled her thrusts into him. The rippling on her toy made every motion count, and Cullen knew it wasn't going to be long. He flexed his fingers, curling them up and pressing them to the palms of his hands.

Somehow though, Leliana came first, and wow, did she ever. Josephine jerked the metal toy right out of Leliana in time for her to loose a long arc of clear liquid, a stream that reached over the table even, far enough to just dampen Cullen's ankle. He'd never seen something like that before in his life, and he felt his jaw drop. Leliana was too busy letting out an exultant moan to notice, but Evelyn smacked his backside once more.

That was enough. Cullen felt himself tense tight around the toy, and Evelyn's hand reached down to give his aching cock a few hard strokes, right until he loosed another spurt onto the floor. His head lifted higher, and his cheeks flushed when he realized just how loud the groan he made was. But the moment passed, and all he could do was sag onto his elbows, panting against the soft chaise. Ellana slowly pulled out behind him, making a delighted noise.

"Well, that's a fine way to come home," she said. "Now, let's have some tea and we can go again."

* * *

Cullen gingerly made his way through the bar. He didn't come down here very often. Not, as some gossipped, because he couldn't relax, but because it really did the men no favours to have their commander looming over them while _they_  relaxed. Still, this was where the Bull spent his time, and he really needed to talk.

"Cullen!" Bull called out, waving him over. "Fancy seeing you down here. What brings you by?"

This was suddenly very awkward. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, and glanced around. People tended to give the Bull a wide berth, at least. He lowered his voice, and said, "I, uh. I wanted to tell you that you were right after all. About the, uh. You know."

The Bull burst into laughter, and leaned over, punching Cullen in the arm hard enough to make him wince. "You _dog_! Pull up a chair! You have to tell me all about this!"

* * *

_ The Randy Dowager: Exhibitions for the noble of thought, but spry of step. _

_The Lady herself says: "A scandalous look into the inner workings of the famed Inquisition. Could it be true? Our source swears it is so. Four scarves fluttered in shock out of five." - RD_


End file.
